


Moving Day

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Vrek Returns from the gathering of the blades and has to move his research.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Moving Day

He watched as the ramp from Vrek’s personal shuttle lowered in the docking bay. He was glad the Galra medic was back so he could head to Earth to find another way to make himself useful to the paladins but he was also curious why Vrek had sounded so annoyed when he alerted him that he’d be arriving in an hour.

“Welcome back how did you meeting go?” He asked as soon as the short Galra came down the ramp carrying a rather large case. Vrek just glared at him and walked past him heading toward the main office. “Something wrong?” 

“Yes, something is wrong Kolivan stepped down so now the Blade has a new leader and as a result I have to move all my research to another facility,” Vrek said angrily. “This will set me back months on my projects, not to mention our new leader is the micromanaging type so I might have to get their approval on everything I do.” 

“Wait Kolivan has stepped down as leader of the Blades,” he asked and Vrek nodded quickly. “Why would he do that and what happens now I mean is he just not in charge any more?” He had no idea how the Blades handled a change of leadership or why Kolivan would step down. “And what does this mean for the coalition blade alliance?”

“Oh no he’s leaving the blades completely,” Vrek said after a moment. “It has to do with the plan he, Allura and the blade elders cooked up but as a result every facility he knows about has to be moved just in case he’s captured.” Vrek said looking around the room. “As to the alliance no idea but I think Krolia will be handling that as the blade representative but since there are no clones my contact with you will probably cease.” Vrek paused in his looking around and then gave him a weak smile. “Which is a shame because frankly your one of my favorite people and I probably won’t see you again.”

“I like you too Vrek,” he said honestly because Vrek was one of the few people who clearly enjoyed his company without any connection to Shiro. “and I’m sure we’ll see each other the blades and Voltron will keep working together.”

He got the impression Vrek wasn’t so sure but the other man didn’t say anything. “Anyway you should head to Earth immediately so you can find out everything going on and make yourself useful.” Vrek turned away and headed to the closest console and began to work. He followed after the Galra. “I hope you aren’t expecting a long tearful goodbye?” Vrek asked as he got close.

“No but I do want an actual goodbye,” He said being honest as he grabbed the small galra and pulled him into a hug. He felt Vrek’s fur bristle at the shock of being grabbed but then it relaxed and Vrek returned the hug.

“You humans are ridiculously sentimental creatures,” Vrek said after a moment. “But I will miss you.” He would miss Vrek aswell and he made sure to tell him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
